1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotating tools, and more particularly, to an extension for use with rotating tools such as pneumatically powered tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotating tools such as pneumatically powered, or air powered, tools are well known. Pneumatic tools provide a facile means of applying a torque force to a fastener, such as a bolt or nut, for enabling an operator of such a tool to secure the fastener. Thus, pneumatic tools are capable of applying a substantial torque force to a desired fastener, while the operator typically only steadies or braces the tool against the torque force. Therefore, these tools have found wide acceptance in a number of different mechanically based trades, such as the automotive repair industry.
Pneumatic tools typically comprise a body portion that includes a handle, and a head portion that includes drive means for retaining a socket or other similar fastener driving member. A switch for activating and deactivating a pneumatic source coupled to the tool is usually positioned along the handle of the tool. However, pneumatic tools are relatively larger than their manually controlled counterparts, due to their incorporation of pneumatic control componentry.
Pneumatic tools are particularly useful when repairing automobiles, since they are well suited for applying torque to fasteners located in small workspaces, that do not allow a sufficient range-of-motion for an operator to manually tighten the fastener. However, these small workspaces are often elongated and relatively inaccessible to even pneumatic tools, since there is not sufficient room for an operator of the tool to place his or her hand, and potentially arm, in the confined workspace and along with the tool, for controlling activation of the tool.
As a result of the foregoing and other reasons, oftentimes it is necessary for a rotating extension to be placed between the fastener fittings and the pneumatic tool so as to not only provide greater flexibility but also to provide greater torque due to the torsional deflection of the extension.
To control the rotating extension, users often rely on grasping the rotating extension.
What is needed is a handle for a rotating extension which facilitates control of the rotating extension while not requiring the user to grasp the extension.